


Irresistible

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: It’s Jensen’s birthday and you’ve got a little something for him. Little did you know that he’s giving you a little something, too.





	Irresistible

You woke up with a smile on your face, because you knew what day it is. It’s a special day for him but you actually don’t know who’s more giddy. Frankly, you didn’t care because you loved spoiling him and you were determined to make today as special as you possibly could. Getting out of bed as soft and gentle as your movements allowed, you tiptoed your way out of the bedroom, picking up your bathrobe while you pass and put it on before closing the door carefully, not wanting to wake him up. Not yet.

Once out, you prepared coffee. You cringed at the loud noise the machine was making but it never woke him up before so you hoped, that today would be no difference. You pulled out the cupcakes you’d hidden in the depths of your fridge because you didn’t want him to see them. Placing everything on a tray, you stuck a candle in one of the cakes and lit it before making your way back to your room.

You were softly singing Happy Birthday as you pushed open the heavy door to find a sleepy Jensen in the still warm bed that you left just moments before.

You watch as he slowly opens his eyes, and, immediately, his plum lips, almost covered by his thick beard, curved into a smile. A smile you loved so much. He had a couple of weeks off and you could always tell by his facial hair how long he didn’t have to work. You didn’t mind the scruff that he usually has when he’s working, but what you loved most was the full beard, there’s no denying. It scratched less than the scruff, and you loved to thread your fingers through it, loved how the soft and thick hair felt underneath your palm, and most of all, like right now? You’d love to ride that beautiful face that came attached to the beard. But it was his birthday so that would have to wait.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” you whisper softly, placing the tray of steaming coffee and cupcakes on the free space on his side of the night stand before taking the cake with the candle in it and sitting next to him on the little space he created for you.

You held out the surprise, and Jensen sleepily grinned before he blew out the candle. He then fisted his hand in your bathrobe and pulled you in for a kiss. The beard tickling your cheek and chin.

“What did you wish for?” you asked as you parted with a smirk.

“Can’t tell,” he winked at you cheekily and removed the candle from the cupcake.

Jensen broke the cupcake in two halfs and fed you a piece before he stuffed the other one into his own mouth. You giggled as he missed his mark a little, red icing visible at the corner of his lips, some smeared in his beard.

Oh god, his beard. The worst was that Jensen knew exactly what his beard did to you. He knew that the beard was your weakness, your kryptonite, and sometimes you thought he did things deliberately. Like right then.

“What?” he asked as if he didn’t know what was going on but oh he knows, alright.

“You have something in your beard,” you replied, playing along, as you wiped your finger across his lips to the corner and licked at the icing that you caught with your finger. You pushed it into your mouth and sucked at it.

Two can play at that game.

“I think you didn’t get all of it,” he then says, a smirk widening on his face and his eye grew a shade darker, “Here,” He pointed to the place where he felt icing on his beard, and you lowered your head, sticking your tongue out to lick at the rest of the icing, “And here,” He said again, pointing at his lips, and, seriously, how could you say no to that? You began to kiss him, and he parted his lips so easily for you to be able to lick into his mouth. The taste was so wonderful and sweet.

Jensen’s big hands were cradling your face, pulling you closer and onto him so that you were straddling him. You could feel his bulge straining against your ass, which made you moan softly into the kiss.

You panted hard when you broke the kiss and let your forehead rest against his. “How about breakfast?” You just asked out of courtesy because you were not really hungry. Not after the hot kiss that left you all hot and bothered.

“Mmh… yeah, I’m pretty hungry.” He let out a throaty chuckle before twisting around and flopping over with you still in his arms so that he was on top of you. His feet already kicking at the smooth sheets, moving them down past both your legs as he kissed you again.

He mouthed his way down your throat, the soft beard tickling your sensitive skin making you writhe with anticipation. His thick and capable fingers unknotted the fluffy bathrobe you were wearing on his way down, until his big and broad shoulders were slotted in between your luscious thighs and then he smiled up at you.

“Jensen,” his name escaped your lips in a soft whimper and he shushed you before he placed a gentle kiss on the center of your damp panties and made it damper by the second.

His warm tongue flattened against your damp spot, making it wet before he sucked the fabric into his mouth with a cheeky grin. “My favorite kind of breakfast,” he mumbled, his fingers slipping under the panties, pushing them to the side, his knuckles brushing against your wetness.

“Babe, so fucking wet.” He looked up at you, his eyes full of hunger and held your gaze as he lowered his mouth to your core.

Jensen began to lick and kiss your pussy as if it was the best fucking meal he ever had, slurping and humming at the taste and sending electric currents throughout your body. His beard tickling your sensitive thighs as he went lower and when he began to suck in your nub and pushed his finger into you while he rubbed his beard against your inner thighs, you were a goner.

“Shit…” you shrieked louder than you wanted to. Your hands frantically searching for something to hold on to and found his head, fingers pulling at his soft, short hair as your nails dug into his skull. That didn’t stop him, though. Instead the pain he felt urged him on.

You couldn’t help but sit up a little and ground into his face, moving your hips and circling them, pushing your pussy deeper into his sexy beard and sweet lips. Jensen’s hands were wrapped around your thighs, holding himself steady as you ground down on his face, his nose brushing against the sensitive hill of your pussy.

He added another finger to the mix as best he could while you were still gyrating on his face, curving them up just right on the inside of you, hitting your sweet spot every time you pushed your hips against his pretty face. When he sucked and lapped at your bud some more, you felt the pressure building up in the depths of your stomach. Your toes began to curl and your legs started to tremble as your walls closed around his fingers.

“That’s it. Come for me, baby,” Jensen paused to whisper encouraging words before he dove back in, head first, his wet and warm tongue working magic on your clit.

“Nnngg… ah shit, Jensen!” You came as his name rolled off your tongue, your thighs squeezing around his head, locking him in and your still convulsing pussy holding his thick fingers captive.

Jensen looked up at you, his face still buried in your pussy. He chuckled and tried to breathe. You started to giggle as you released him from his prison. “Aw, it’s your birthday, not mine.”

He smirked as he crawled back up, his beard wet from your juice and his nose and chin shiny. “Oh, don’t worry, the day’s not over yet.”


End file.
